The 7 Deadly Sins : Pride
by NetoBerlin HIATUS
Summary: Yifan memang angkuh tapi Yixing lebih angkuh lagi. Dan yang bisa membuat Yifan bertekuk lutut dan terkejut setengah mati hanya Yixing orangnya. Jangan terlalu berburuk sangka dengan Yifan yang angkuh dan jangan terlalu berbaik sangka pada Yixing yang licik. / KrisLay Kray FanXing / Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing / Yaoi / Maaf mba ber


**The 7 Deadly Sins : Pride**

**Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing**

…

**Part 1** The 7 Deadly Sins : Lust

**Part 2** The 7 Deadly Sins : Sloth

**Part 3** The 7 Deadly Sins : Envy

**Part 4** The 7 Deadly Sins : Gluttony and Greed

**Part 5** The 7 Deadly Sins : Wrath

…

Yixing menatap handphonenya dengan malas. Yifan memintanya datang ke sebuah restaurant jepang di daerah Gangnam. Katanya untuk merayakan film yang sudah tayang selama satu minggu dengan kru dan pemain. Yixing sebenarnya sudah lumayan stress dengan novel barunya dengan Jongdae. Jongdae itu benar-benar penulis yang gila detail hingga mencapai batas freak.

_CLIK!_

Ini sudah kebiasaan Yixing, merokok saat keluar dari apartemennya. Yixing hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam, kaos putih dan jas hitam yang lumayan tebal. Ah! Jangan lupa untuk menutupi katung matanya yang tebal, Yixing juga menggunakan kaca mata hitam. Benar-benar seperti penjahat gayanya sekarang ini.

"Selalu ya.." gumam Yixing saat menatap restaurant jepang yang Yifan sebutkan. Kini posisi Yixing ada disebrang jalan.

"Apa yang selalu?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Yixing kaget dan menjatuhkan rokoknya tepat ke jalan yang sedikit berlubang dan digenangi air . "Ups! Maaf.." ujarnya dengan pelan yang membuat Yixing harus memungut rokoknya dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah yang kebeulan berada disampingnya dengan kesal.

"Kau juga diundang, Soo?" tanya Yixing yang membuat namja disebelahnya menatap Yixing dengan sewot. Untuk masalah sadis-sadisan mulut, Kyungsoo dan Yixing itu jagonya.

"Kau lupa siapa yang membantumu saat kau minggat dengan Jongdae?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Oia, kan cuman dua minggu," jawab Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo gendek sendiri jika berdebat dengan Yixing. "Tapi terimakasih ya.." ucap Yixing yang mendadak berekspresi sebegitu manisnya meski terhalang kaca mata hitam.

"Ught~ aku jijik melihatnya." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada jijik melihat ekspresi Yixing yang sok baik.

"Sama, aku juga sebenarnya malas bersikap seperti itu padamu." Ucap Yixing sambil berdecak pelan.

"Ya, sudah biasa saja." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Yixing saat memasuki restaurant. "Ini benar-benar gaya Wu Yifan ya?" gumam Kyungsoo yang tumben disetujui oleh Yixing. Mewah dan mahal. Ya, Yifan memang terkenal dengan gaya hidupnya yang ya seperti itu. "Itu Yifan dengan Joonmyeon-hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Suho itu mau dilihat dari jauh atau dekat, aura menyebalkannya benar-benar pekat ya." Gumam Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo mendelik sebal meski setuju juga dengan perkataan Yixing.

"Yifan juga mau pakai pakaian apa pun, tetap terlihat arogan." Ucap Kyungsoo yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh Yixing. "Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan Yifan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Yixing ikut berhenti.

"Kau belum cukup puas dengan Suho?" tanya Yixing dengan heran sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Kalau kau jadi kekasihnya Yifan, kau yang akan kerepotan sendiri." Ucap Yixing dengan nada serius yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap Yixing dengan sama seriusnya. "Liat Yifan, sexy kan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo sontak menatap Yixing dengan raut wajah heran. "Kalau kau tidak tahan untuk mencium Yifan bagaimana? Kau jinjit saja belum tentu sampai Soo."

"NJIR! RASIS!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Yixing yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menghapiri Yifan dan Suho yang tampak terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Fan!" seru Yixing yang langsung mengecup bibir Yifan dengan cepat. Dan tentu membuat Yifan sedikit terkejut.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Suho heran saat menemukan Kyungsoo menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tajam. "Teriakanmu sampai menggelegar seperti itu."

"Tsk!" decak Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Mau mengadu juga malu. Sialnya mata Kyungsoo menemukan Yixing yang tengah tertawa diam-diam. Jadi yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya mencubit pinggang Yixing dengan kesal. "Awas kau!" ancam Kyungsoo dengan nada marah namun dengan bibir berkedut.

"Kau apakan Kyungsoo sih?" tanya Yifan yang bisa melihat Kyungsoo wajahnya merah sampai ketelinga. Raut wajahnya jelas sekali antara marah dan malu. Belum lagi Yifan dan Yixing terpaksa mengalah menunggu lift lain yang terbuka gara-gara Kyungsoo yang tidak mau satu lift dengan Yixing.

"Aku hanya menggodanya sedikit," ucap Yixing sambil masuk ke dalam lift yang benar-benar kosong. "Bukan menggoda seperti itu Fan," ujar Yixing sambil tertawa kecil melihat Yifan yang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kyungsoo bilang, dia tidak pernah dibuat perayaan macam ini saat filmnya sudah ditayangkan."

"Buat apa?" tanya Yifan dengan heran. "Kyungsoo kan bukan kekasihku, biar Suho saja yang merayakannya." Ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing menatap Yifan dengan heran. "Nah, kau kan keasihku, wajar dong?"

"Hmm.." gumam Yixing dengan pelan.

Jadi mereka ini pacaran tidak sih? Sudahlah anggap saja iya. Tidak hanya Yixing sebenarnya Yifan juga bingung untuk menjawabnya. Dan tolong jangan tanyakan siapa yang menyatakan duluan, kapan dan dimana. Mereka berdua juga tidak tahu.

Namanya juga restoran jepang. Mau bagaimana pun mewahnya duduknya ya tetap saja lesehan, tidak ada kursi hanya ada meja yang memiliki kaki-kaki meja yang rendah. Baru saja Yixing duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang mungkin masih bad mood. Tiba-tiba semua orang menyerukan hal yang sama sambil membentangkan spanduk besar dihadapan Yixing.

"SELAMAT!" seru semua orang dengan kencang. Yixing tentu menatap semua orang dengan terkejut. Tidak hanya Yixing yang kaget. Chanyeol dan Sehun juga, belum lagi ternyata film Yixing berada di rating tertiggi bulan ini.

"Sudah tidak usah sok-sokan kaget dan terharu," ucap Kyungsoo yang sejak awal sudah sadar perayaan macam apa ini. Biasanya Yixing membalas perkataan Kyungsoo tapi kini Yixing hanya diam mematung.

"Soo.." gumam Yixing denga pelan.

"Apa?" sahut Kyungsoo dengan malas.

"Tanganku bergetar.." keluh Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo menatap Yixing dengan terkejut. Ini kejadian langka untuk Kyungsoo. Biasanya Yixing itu menyebalkan dan mulutnya itu seperti ingin di jahit saja. Tapi sekarang ah, dulu juga Kyungsoo pernah melihat Yixing seperti ini. Saat buku Yixing pertama kali terbit. "Bagaimana ini?" keluh Yixing dengan gugup.

"Sini.. sini.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Jadilah Yixing memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Ini juga kejadian langka. Rival yang berpelukan padahal Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya iri dengan Yixing. Rating filmya tidak pernah melewati angka enam. Yixing sekali tayang langsung delapan.. koma tujuh pula.

"Kok malah meluk Kyungsoo?" tanya Yifan dengan sewot. Ini semua ia siapkan untuk Yixing kenapa malah Kyungsoo yang dipeluk. Tapi Yixing hanya memamerkan deretan giginya pada Yifan.

Saat Yixing mau melepaskan pelukannya, Kyungsoo si mata belo ini malah menahan Yixing.

"Soo.."

"Xing, sebenarnya mudah saja loh aku mencium Yifan," bisik Kyungsoo yang membuat Yixing terkejut. "Kalau aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menciumnya, sekarang juga bisa, mumpung Yifan sedang jongkok," nah kan, sekarang malah Yixing yang tidak rela. "Tapi.. nanti malah aku yang rugi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing yang juga sambil berbisik.

"Nanti aku dihapus dari daftar calon mantu keluarga Kim." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng yang membuat Yixing menepuk dahinya dengan pelan. "Asal kau tahu saja Joonmyeon juga sexy kok." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi sayang minimalis." Jawab Yixing yang sarat akan ejekan.

"Xing.." ancam Kyungsoo dengan murka.

"Sempat-sempatnya debat sambil berpelukan." Ucap Suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selamat ya Xing!" ucap Suho sambil menaikan gelas sakenya.

Semua orang sontak bergiliran megucapkan selamat pada Yixing. Dan membuat si penyelenggara pesta alias Yifan terasingkan.

…

"Fan!" panggil Yixing.

"Hm?" Sahut Yifan bersamaan saat pintu lift menuju apartemennya terbuka.

"Ubanmu tambah banyak tuh!"

"Tsk! Apa sih?" ucap Yifan dengan kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal di cuekin sepanjang malam.

Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat Yifan yang selalu mudah marah. Mungkin kini harga dirinya tengah terluka. Memacari Yifan itu berarti harus menerima Yifan dengan paket kumplit. Mudah iri, rakus, serakah, pemarah dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Oh! Jangan lupa Yifan juga sexy dan menggoda hanya dengan berdiri disamping Yifan. Tapi sepertinya cocok dengan Yixing yang pemalas, malas dalam artian Yixing malas meladeni Yifan selain itu Yixing juga cukup licik orangnya.

"Mau melakukannya?" bisik Yifan sambil merangkul dan meremas pelan pinggang Yixing. Tapi Yixing hanya menatap Yifan dengan bingung. Kenapa harus bisik-bisik, meski memang lift ini lumayan penuh. "Sex." Bisik Yifan pelan.

"Pffth.." Yixing sontak membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan refleks. "Tumben bertanya biasanya langsung tancap gas." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Yifan tanpa sadar tersenyum pelan.

"Biasanya kau tidak mau kalau di apartemenku," ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing teringat adegan panas Yifan dengan Kanae. "Dan aku tidak mau merusak moodmu," ujar Yifan yang membuat Yixing sontak menatap layar lift yang memberikan informasi bahwa sekarang mereka berhenti di lantai berapa. Dan lift sudah berhenti di lantai lima. Saat Yixing hendak keluar Yifan malah menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing. "Aku pindah ke lantai sepuluh."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya demi kekasihku yang satu ini lah." Jawab Yifan yang tentu saja membuat Yixing terkejut.

Tolong beritahu Yixing. Wanita mana sih yang tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yifan? Yixing saja yang seorang namja mau. Belum lagi Yifan itu memiliki aura sensual yang memabukkan. Padahal Yifan hanya sedang meminum bir disamping kulkas sambil memeriksa handphonenya.

Saai ini Yixing dalam keadaan senang dan kenyang. Jadi Yixing pikir, ia tidak akan tertidur saat Yifan tengah menyetubuhinya.

"Kau tidak bilang Jongdae sudah memiliki istri," ucap Yifan tiba-tiba sambil mematikan handphonenya. Yixing yang sedang meminum beer kalengannya langsung menatap Yifan dengan heran. "Dan aku juga cukup terkejut, anak pertamanya baru lahir beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kalau Jongdae punya istri dan anak memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yixing sambil melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya yang sendari tadi ia pakai.

"Aku kan tidak akan berpikir aneh-aneh tentang kalian," ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing tertawa kecil. Yifan juga jadi ikut tersenyum sambil duduk disamping Yixing. "Kau sudah berkerja keras ya." Gumam Yifan sambil mengusap kantung mata Yixing yang menghitam.

"Aku tidak selemah penampilanku loh Fan." Ucap Yixing.

Yifan hanya mengangguk dan menyalakan rokoknya sebelum menghembuskan asapnya dengan pelan. Yixing yang melihatnya langsung mendekati Yifan yang hanya mengenakan kemeja. Yifan lumayan kaget saat sedang menikmati rokoknya, Yixing mendekatinya, meraba wajahnya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yifan. Buat masalah kecup mengecup Yixing memang sering mengecup bibirnya duluan tapi untuk sebuah ciuman ini pertamakalinya.

Yixing kini sibuk melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja Yifan. Sedangkan Yifannya sendiri masih sibuk dengan rokoknya. Untuk saat ini Yixing mengikuti alur Yifan yang dalam mode angkuh. Namun tiba-tiba Yifan menyelipkan rokoknya ke mulut Yixing. Namja berlesung pipi itu terkejut menemukan Yifan langsung membuka celana Yixing dengan cepat.

"Lama.." gumam Yifan sambil membuka seleting celananya sendiri. Dan sekarang malah Yifan yang membuat Yixing mendesah sambil menghembuskan rokoknya. Karena ribet, rokok Yifan yang tinggal seperempat Yixing matikan tepat diatas asbak yang sejak dulu setia berada di atas meja.

"Ah-ahhh.. hnn.." desah Yixing sambil mencekram bahu Yifan. Yifan memang duduk dibawah Yixing yang dalam posisi berlutut supaya Yifan bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal ini pada Yixing.

"Hmp?" gumam Yifan saat menemukan ekspresi Yixing saat tangannya yang dibantu dengan lotion tengah menerobos lubang anal Yixing. "Apa ekspresimu selalu seperti ini?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing tersenyum kecil meski sesekali tetap mendesah. "Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa ya?"

"Tergantung," ucap Yixing sambil mencekram bahu Yifan. Karena jari-jari Yifan berhenti jadi Yixing sendiri yang menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Meski rasanya lebih menyenangkan jika penis Yifan yang mengisinya. "Jika kau bertanya apa penisku sudah terbiasa masuk ke dalam vagina, aku akan jawab sudah sangat terbiasa," ucap Yixing yang menghentikan gerakan badannya dan memilih untuk mengocok penis Yifan. Tentu Yifan terkejut namun jari-jarinya tengah melebarkan lubang anal Yixing. "Tapi jika kau bertanya apa aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan anusku dimasuki penis, aku akan mejawab sedang berusaha untuk terbiasa."

"Kau melakukannya juga dengan wanita?" tanya Yifan dengan nada marah namun juga penasaran.

"Saat kau melakukannya dengan Kanae kau pikir aku tidak melakukannya juga dengan wanita?" tanya Yixing dengan nada heran. "Aku pria yang juga suka dengan tubuh wanita, sama sepertimu."

"Kau bilang hanya aku yang kau izinkan untuk menyentuh tubuhmu." Ucap Yifan dengan nada marah.

"Kalau pria memang hanya kau, tapi kalau wanita editor novelku juga suka," ucap Yixing dengan tenang. Meski sebenarnya kakinya sudah bergetar karena kini jari keempat Yifan sudah masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Dan ini cukup menyakitkan. "Kau marah? Padahal dulu kau mengajakku untuk melakukan threesome dengan Kanae."

"Aku marah karena aku sadar kau tak sepolos ini," ucap Yifan dengan nada yang mulai tenang. Kini Yifan mengarahkan penisnya ke dalam lubang anal Yixing dengan perlahan-lahan. "Kau tidak puas jika hanya aku?" tanya Yifan pada akhirnya.

"AH! Ahhhnn.." desah Yixing saat Yifan mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya. "Gila~" desis Yixing dengan pelan. "Kau seorang saja aku sudah kewalahan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Karena sensasinya berbeda," ucap Yixing dengan erangan tertahan. "Dengan wanita kau bisa meremas payudaranya yang menggantung kan?" tanya Yixing sambil mengusap putting Yifan dengan cara menggoda. "Jika dengan wanita aku yang menggahinya tapi jika bersamamu aku yang digagahi." Jawab Yixing dengan sebegitu entengnya. Yifan bingung harus marah atau tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menolak untuk threesome dengan Kanae?" tanya Yifan masih sambil menggerangkat pinggulnya.

"Emh.. threesome itu aneh." Ucap Yixing sekenanya. Ia terlalu sibuk menikmati penis Yifan dari pada berpikir.

"Bukannya kau tidak mau bercinta selain di ranjang ya?" tanya Yifan sambil menjilat leher Yixing dengan perlahan. "Dan di sini juga ada kamera." Ucap Yifan sambil menunjuk benda bulat yang berkedip-kedip. Yixing sudah tahu sejak tadi ada kamera sebenarnya.

"Kamera itu siapa saja yang bisa lihat?" tanya Yixing pelan.

"Hanya aku."

"Ya karena itu aku mau."

"Kalo sofa ini?" tanya Yifan lagi. "Bukankah kau tidak mau digagahi di tempat yang aneh."

"Karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Ucap Yixing sambil memeluk kepala Yifan. Dan Yifan sempat-sempatnya mengulum putting kiri Yixing. Dan saat itu Yixing tidak bisa menahan lagi pelepasannya.

Karena di sofa, Yifan mau tidak mau memeluk Yixing dengan erat sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan tajam. Yixing sejak tadi hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang dengan keenakan. Belum lagi Yifan sempat-sempatnya mengulum leher Yixing meski tidak sampai berbekas.

"Kalau begitu mau tidak manstrubasi di depan kamera itu?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba setelah mendapatkan pelepasannya. Entah kenapa Yifan punya pemikiran seperti itu.

"Buat apa?" tanya Yixing dengan heran dan lelah. Yifan dengan perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang anal Yixing dan memeluk tubuh Yixing yang tampak lemas. Saat Yifan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, otomatis Yixing tiduran diatas Yifan.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku hanya bertanya untuk apa Fan," gumam Yixing dengan tenang. "Kau itu ada-ada saja," gumam Yixing pelan. "Kalau kau memintanya, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang juga dihadapanmu," ucap Yixing yang membuat Yifan terkejut. "Buat apa aku melakukannya di depan cctv?"

"Kau memang masih punya tenaga?" tanya Yifan dengan nada menggoda sambil meremas pantat Yixing yang telanjang.

"Tidak ada sih." Gumam Yixing yang membuat Yifan tertawa.

…

**The 7 Deadly Sins : Pride/END**

**The 7 Deadly Sins/END**

…

**Sepertinya beberapa orang berharap aku itu Berlindia ya? Dan mungkin tulisan aku juga terpengaruh sama tulisan Mba Ber (Berlindia). Kalo diliat-liat, nama akun aku hampir sama dengan akun baru Mba Ber kan? Netonett, awalnya nama akun aku Netto 65, dan aku ubah nama Berlindia jadi Netto 45. Karena Mba ber minta hapus akun ffn tapi gak bisa ya udah aku ganti aja nama akunnya.**

**Sebenernya ini fanfic kolaborasi aku sama mba ber, tapi ternyata tiba-tiba mba ber pengen berhenti. Dan sebenernya kita suka bikin fanfic bareng kalo si Mba Ber lagi gak mood. Mba ber itu emang harus dipaksa biar mau nulis. Ada tiga fanfic duet kita, Topeng, 3 Simple Rule (part terakhir) dan Jangan gila. Aku sengaja minta jangan tulis nama aku tapi mba ber biasanya suka bilang 'saran temen' atau 'diskusi sama temen'.**

**Awalnya ini fanfic HunLay tapi aku ubah jadi KrisLay biar gak kentara Berlindia banget. Tapi sayangnya ketauan juga. Dan awalnya fanfic ini pake sudut pandang orang pertama. Mba ber jadi Yixing, aku jadi Sehun. Tapi karena rate M, kita ubah, karena mba ber bilang ini sedikit menjijikan ngebayanginnya. Bukannya ngebayangin HunLay, tapi karena pake kata ganti 'aku' jadi malah ngebayangin kita yang beradegan intim jadinya xixixixi**

**Intinya mba ber tahu siapa aku. Aku kemarin kena amukan mba ber dan mungkin setelah ini juga mba ber bakalan ngamuk. Eng.. aku udah kenal Mba ber dari lama. Mba Ber itu kakak kelas aku di SMA dan maaf aku bukan perempuan**


End file.
